Ranma, ¿Enfermo?
by Heather Ran
Summary: Un estornudo nos puede llevar a un refriado. ¿Qué pasa si Ranma no se apresura para tratarlo?.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

En un día lluvioso, una linda pelirroja perseguía, semidesnuda, a un viejecito volviéndose el centro de atención de los transeúntes y el centro de muchas miradas lujuriosas.

\- ¡DETÉNGASE VIEJO! - gritaba la chica furiosa.

\- No pienso hacerlo - reia el anicano mientras avanzaba ágilmente por los tejados.

\- Maldito, ¡devuelva lo que se robó!

\- ¡No quiero!, los pantis de Akane son muy lindas las añadiré a mi colección. - Happosai puso una cara de completa felicidad.

\- Maldición - exclamo la pequeña chica se sentía frustrada pero...

\- ¡Ya lo tengo anciano! - la pelirroja le dio al viejo una buena patada en la cara dejándolo en K.O y a la vez tomo el gran paño del maestro, el cual, estaba lleno de lencería femenina.

\- Genial, ¡Aachuu!, mmm creó que debo tomar un baño caliente - así la jovencita, se fue directo a la residencia Tendo.

* * *

Casa Tendo

\- Kasumi onee-chan, ¿has visto a Ranma? - preguntaba Akane un poco preocupada no veía a su prometido desde hace unas horas además la fuerte lluvia no le permitía sentirse mas calmada.

\- No hermanita, debe estar jugando por ahí - respondió Kasumi con tranquilidad.

\- Pero está lloviendo.

\- No te preocupes, volverá pronto - sonreía dulcemente la mayor de las Tendo.

\- Eso espero - suspiro la joven.

\- ¡YA LLEGUE! - se anunciaba la pequeña pelirroja.

\- Ranma, estás todo mojado - ahora si la joven Tendo se encontraba en total preocupación - debes irte a bañar enseguida. Y ponte algo de ropa.

\- Si, ya lo sé. Toma - Ranma-chan le pasaba la bolsa del anciano Happosai - logre quitársela a ese loco.

\- Oh, está bien - Akane no entendía porque siempre perseguía al maestro en sus salidas. No le robaba nada a él.

\- Aah, tengo sueño creo que comeré algo antes d...

Nuestro protagonista (o nuestra), no pudo terminar de hablar porque inesperadamente, una joven chinita hizo trizas el techo de la residencia Tendo y como siempre fue a abrazar a su querido Aíren.

\- ¡Ni hao Ranma!, yo extrañarte mucho - la jovencita abrazaba con amor a la pelirroja.

\- Shampoo suéltame debo ir al b... - nuevamente fue interrumpido, pero esta vez, por un fuerte golpe de mazo brindado, por su "dulce" prometida.

\- Shampoo, deja tranquilo a Ranma - decía la peliazul con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡¿Y POR QUÉ ME PEGAS A MI!? - exclamo Ranma-chan.

\- Chica del mazo ser mu violenta y agresiva - dijo la amazona mientras abrazaba nuevamente al chico de la trenza.

\- Violenta y agresiva dice la chica que ¡rompió el techo de mi casa! - exclamo Akane mientras señala el techo.

\- Lluvia no entrar en la casa.

\- Tal vez pero...

\- ¡Ran-chan he traído tu almuerzo! - la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando una feliz Ukyo apareció de repente en la casa Tendo, claro que la alegría duró muy poco al ver a la amazona abrazando a su chico - Shampoo, ¡suelta a Ran-chan! - y así la cocinera comenzó una pelea con la peli morada.

\- ¿De dónde salió? - Akane no entendía como llegaban tantas personas a su casa de la nada.

\- Lo siento Akane-chan, ella dijo que traía el almuerzo de Ranma-kun - la expresión de Kasumi se volvió un tanto afligida.

\- No te preocupes Kasumi onee-chan, no es tu culpa - la peliazul miraba la pelea tranquila, pero su furia empezó a crecer cuando las dos chicas comenzaron a tironear a la pequeña pelirroja, una de cada brazo.

\- ¡Suficiente! - sin avisar Akane les lanzo agua a las tres jovencitas.

\- ¡Akane-chan por qué hiciste eso! - exclamaba una mojada Ukyo.

\- ga...ga...¡GATO! - Ranma-chan comenzó a correr por toda la casa, con una linda gatita en su cabeza.

\- Hmp, no he hecho nada, tan solo deje caer el agua, accidentalmente en ese lugar - Akane trataba de excusarse de manera, muy poco creíble la verdad.

* * *

Más tarde

\- Akane-chan, ¿dónde esta Ranma-kun?

\- Esta arriba, ya debió haber terminado de bañarse - Akane estaba cansada, después de la accidental mojada que les brindo a las prometidas de Ranma y de paso a él, tuvo que limpiar el desastre que dejo el chico de la trenza mientras huía de la gata Shampoo.

\- Dile que venga a almorzar, por favor.

\- Que fastidio - la joven peliazul comenzó a subir hacia la habitación de su prometido.

\- ¡Ranma baja a comer! - Akane tocaba la puerta de la habitación con fuerza, pero nadie respondía.

\- ¿Ranma?, mmm quizás deba pasar - la joven tenía miedo de entrar, quizás estaba ocupado.

Finalmente, la pequeña Tendo entro a la habitación, no esperaba ver a su prometido recostado sobre su futón. Parecía estar durmiendo pacíficamente, pero a medida que la chica se acercaba, comenzó a notar que el pelinegro respiraba de forma irregular.

\- Oh no, quizás pescó un resfriado - ella estaba realmente preocupada.

\- Ranma despierta, ¿te sientes mal? vamos.

Pero el joven no respondía, Akane se preocupó aún más - es mi culpa, debiste haberte bañado antes y te moje. Rayos, que tonta soy.

Tapo al chico con unas cuantas mantas - tranquilo estarás bien - Akane comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del pelinegro. Estaba muy caliente - Torpe - la peliazul corrió en dirección a la cocina, debía ayudar a Ranma, después de todo, se sentía culpable por haber mojado al chico.

* * *

POV Ranma

Siento un dolor horrible, tengo mucho frio, aunque he empezado a agarrar un poco de calor ¿me pregunto por qué?, no tengo ganas de abrir los ojos me pesan demasiado. Maldición no debí haber perseguido a ese viejo y Akane además me baño en agua fría ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué hizo eso?, bueno tal vez sea por, ¿celos?, seria genial que fuera así, aunque eso fue demasiado, ahora me siento terrible... mmm, ¿qué es eso? algo está tocando mi frente, es muy suave y tibio, se siente...bien, quisiera levantarme pero no puedo, un momento están, ¿sacando mis ropas? siento el calor subir de nuevo a mi cuerpo, la cara de Akane viene a mi mente, ¿será ella?, claro que no, Akane jamás se atrevería a cuidarme...pero, por ahora, supongo que puedo pensar que es ella ¿no?, después de todo, soñar no está prohibido - Akane - ¿habré dicho eso en vos alta?, tal vez sí, pero no es ella. Nunca sabrá nada. Empiezo a sentir como unas manos suaves recorren mi cuerpo pero ya no puedo mantener el conocimiento, la poca luz que veían mis ojos va desapareciendo. Todo se vuelve negro.

Despierto con un pequeño dolor de cabeza. No hay nadie en la habitación. Estoy solo. Veo a mi alrededor, hay algunos cuencos, uno tiene agua, ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿tengo un paño en la cabeza?, ni siquiera lo note, y también estoy con otra ropa, ¿me pregunto si al final, fue Akane la que me cuido?

Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, Akane abre la puerta. Traía una bandeja con comida en sus manos y una expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¡Qué bien ya despertaste! - ella sonrió, esa sonrisa, ¿cómo es que me altera tanto?

\- Sí, creo que no debo pasar tanto tiempo bajo la llu... - no pude seguir hablando. Akane puso su mano sobre mi frente, sentía mis mejillas arder.

\- Al parecer ya no tienes fiebre - me miraba feliz - aunque, estás algo rojo aun, creo que debes seguir en cama.

No sabía cómo contestarle, nunca había estado tan atenta conmigo. Me quede así, callado, es qué simplemente no quería estropear el momento, aunque mi silencio pareció enfadar un poco a mi prometida.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué no hablas? - Akane frunció el ceño enojada - ¿acaso te duele algo? - su expresión cambió a una de total preocupación. Como puede cambiar la actitud de esta chica. Puede llegar a ser un demonio enfadado y de un momento a otro convertirse en la chica más dulce del planeta, y yo ahí callado y sonrojado ante semejante ángel.

\- Vamos, Ranma habla, ¿te duele algo? - su cara se volvió suplicante. Vamos, idiota reacciona, no puedo quedarme como tonto.

\- No me duele nada... es solo... solo - en serio, llega un buen momento y no hayo nada que decir.

\- ¿Solo qué? - su rostro está muy cerca del mío no puedo soportarlo es demasiado. El nerviosismo crece.

\- Solo... eres tu... me molesta ¿por qué estás tan cerca marimacho? - pero que idiota, ¿por qué dije eso?

Inmediatamente se separó de mí.

\- Eres un tonto, no vuelvo a preocuparme por ti - me miro de manera fiera. Odio que haga eso solo me pone de malas.

\- ¿Quién te pidió que te preocuparas? - aunque sea con la mirada es un desafío ¿no?, no pienso perder.

Su rostro detonaba furia pero todo su semblante cambió de un momento a otro y sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Así?, parecía que me lo pedías - ¿de qué habla?, no la entiendo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Bueno, después de escuchar que decías mi nombre, pensé que debía ayudarte - balde de agua fría para mí. ¿Escucho lo que dije? maldición ahora sonríe triunfal, ¿eh? no pienso dejar que ganes.

\- No recuerdo haberte llamado pero si recuerdo que alguien me quitaba la ropa, me pregunto si sería cierta persona sentada frente a mí - Akane se puso nerviosa, ¡lo sabía!, ¿ahora qué harás?

\- Si...sigue soñando yo no fui quien te cambio de ropa fue...fue tía Nodoka.

\- Mentira, estás nerviosa - dije sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¡No lo estoy!

\- Si, si lo estás - Akane se levanta. Intentando huir ¿eh?, Oh no, nadie escapa del Gran Saotome Ranma. Tomo su brazo jalándola hacia mí, ella termina sentada en mis piernas.

Su rostro está muy cerca, puedo oler su perfume, toda mi determinación se fue por el excusado en el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron, ¿cómo es que a cada segundo se veía cada vez más li...más lin... ¡Ah, maldición!

\- Aka...Akane yo... - no sé qué hacer estoy en blanco.

\- Ranma.

Cada vez estoy más ceca, tan solo un poco más y quizás pueda.

\- ¡Hijo al fin despertaste!, oh, lamento interrumpir, estaban en algo bueno ¿verdad?

Madre, ¿por qué justo ahora?. Nos separamos en modo flash. ¡Rayos! faltaba tan poco.

\- Yo…yo debo irme con permiso - Akane se fue prácticamente corriendo.

\- Lo lamento hijo, creo que llegue en mal momento.

\- No te preocupes madre, no pasa nada.

\- Enserio, entonces ¿por qué estaban tan juntos?, ¿eh?

¿Por qué me preguntas cosas así madre?

\- Pues… bueno…yo… nosotros no - tierra trágame.

\- Ranma te contare un secreto.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿qué secreto?

\- Verás Akane-chan te cuido todo el día, yo vine a verte muchas veces pero ella no se separó de ti más que para cambiarte el agua y en una de mis visitas adivina qué vi.

\- ¿Qué viste? -

Ella reía mirándome pícaramente.

\- Akane te besaba tiernamente mientras mojaba de forma delicada tu cara.

Vuelco al corazón, ¿en serio Akane hizo eso? ella me…me beso. No puede ser cierto, y si le pegunto probablemente se ría de mi. Un beso de Akane es...imposible.

\- Eso es imposible madre, Akane jamás me besaría - me hice bolita en el futon tapándome con las mantas.

\- Créelo hijo esa es la verdad jeje ahora iré a ayudar a Kasumi-chan. Sera mejor que comas nos vemos luego.

Solo escuche el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, ¡maldición! no pude mantener mi conciencia activa durante ese momento pero ella ¡en serio me beso!

Sin darme cuenta me había levantado formando una pose de victoria, me avergoncé ante mi acción pero qué más da, nadie está viéndome.

\- Enfermarse de vez en cuando no es tan malo, ¿eh?

No quiero estar mas en cama. Mientras bajo las escaleras escucho como la familia habla amenamente, deben estar comiendo.

\- ¡Aachuu! - ¿un estornudo?

\- Akane-chan tal vez vayas a resfriarte, será mejor que te abrigues – me mantuve en la escalera, escuchando.

\- No te preocupes Kasumi onee-chan, estoy bien ¡achuu!

Torpe, es obvio que te vas a enfermar, pero no te preocupes ahora es mi turno de cuidarte, Akane.

* * *

Esta es mi primera historia y creo que será un two-shot o algo así. Lamento los errores (novata presente), pero espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

La tarde ha llegado a Nerima, el cielo comienza a teñirse de un rojo anaranjado que posteriormente pasara a ser una noche estrellada. Olvidándonos de los cambios en la atmósfera, podemos escuchar como nuestra protagonista entrena arduamente en el dojo.

\- Aaiilla - la joven peliazul rompe los ladrillos con una fuerza increíble, pero al parecer más débil de lo normal.

\- Unos cuantos ladrillos más y... ¡aachuu!... hay creo que mejor limpio y me voy a la cama. Maldición hubiera roto un récord... ¡aachuu!... ¡rayos!

Akane enfurruñada, comenzó a limpiar su zona de entrenamiento, sin darse cuenta que era observada por el joven artista marcial que se hospedaba en su casa.

En el cerebro de Ranma (literalmente)

Una gran mesa se extendía en la zona central, en ella se encontraban sentados muchos diminutos Ranmas, los cuales discutían arduamente.

\- Debemos acercarnos, se ve muy débil - decía un pequeño Ranma preocupado.

\- Pero ¿y si nos golpea?, es muy orgullosa no dejara que la ayudemos - exclamaba otro Ranma que se veía algo asustado.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería hablarle después, quizás aún este enojada por lo de antes - este Ranma estaba sonrojado, contagiando a todos de un leve rubor carmín.

\- De... Debemos actuar ahora, si seguimos aquí tal vez su estado empeore.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Y si...?

Y así continuo la disputa en la zona de control de Ranma, el cual, se rebatía entre ayudar enseguida a su prometida o esperar un tiempo.

De vuelta al mundo

Akane no entendía que pasaba con el pelinegro, hace 5 minutos que estaba delante de él, pero este parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia _"¿qué tiene este idiota?... quizás le volvió la fiebre"_ se preocupó, pero una frase del chico de la trenza vino a su mente _"tu... ¿por qué estás tan cerca marimacho?"_ anulando sus deseos de ayudarlo.

\- No vuelvo a preocuparme por él - la peliazul caminaba con tristeza. Ranma no quería que ella se acercara así que eso haría.

Tiempo más tarde

\- Muy bien está decidido, le ayudaré ahora - murmuro Ranma.

\- Akane déjame a... - en el momento que alzo la vista, se dio cuenta de que el dojo estaba vacío y sin ningún pedazo de ladrillo en el suelo. Akane se había ido.

\- Maldición - el pelinegro se dio la media vuelta y se sorprendió al ver que era de noche - ¿en serio?, es una broma.

El chico de la trenza caminó molesto en dirección a la casa. Ayer Akane había cuidado de él pero lastimosamente nuestro protagonista no hayo nada bueno que decir, al contrario, el buen momento se vio interrumpido, por una pequeña discusión.

\- Aunque - el joven artista marcial recordó nuevamente el momento en que casi beso a su prometida - estuve tan cerca - entre sus lamentos ni cuenta se dio cuando llego al comedor, donde Kasumi ponía la mesa para cenar.

\- Kasumi, ¿dónde está Akane?

\- Esta en su habitación. Su cabeza estaba ardiendo así que la mande a dormir, luego le pondré unos paños y llevare su medicina - decía Kasumi dulcemente mientras terminaba de acomodar los platos.

\- Bueno...yo...yo puedo hacerlo - dijo el chico un poco tartamudo.

\- Claro Ranma-kun - sonreía - me alegra que quieras cuidar a mi hermanita. Toma - Kasumi le pasaba unos paños, un cubo de agua y medicina - cuídala bien ¿sí?

\- S...si - Ranma subía las escaleras. A pesar de su nerviosismo, el chico estaba decidido a ayudar a su prometida, tal vez podría devolverle el favor y cuidarla como ella lo había hecho _"Akane-chan te besaba tiernamente mientras mojaba de forma delicada tu cara"_ , el recuerdo lo hizo enrojecer y nuevamente sin darse cuenta estaba frente a la habitación de Akane.

\- ¿Akane? - tocaba la puerta.

\- ¿Ranma?, ¿Qué quieres? - respondió la joven peliazul, sin abrir.

\- Pues Kasumi me mando a...- lo pensó mejor - vengo a cuidarte - dijo firmemente.

\- ¿Cuidarme?, no es necesario. Vete.

\- Akane abre.

\- No quiero vete.

 _"Maldición porque es tan testaruda"_ , una idea cruzo la mente del chico - está bien no abras no es necesario - y así Ranma salió del pasillo, hacia el jardín aun con los paños, cubo y medicina en sus manos.

 **POV Akane**

Escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos alejándose.

\- Se rindió muy rápido - era extraño, normalmente insistiría más - ¡aachuu! Maldición odio enfermarme.

Camino hasta mi cama. Aun no me pongo el pijama, Kasumi me mando a acostar después de ver mi temperatura.

\- 37.0 grados, ¿eh? debo cambiarme - de repente un ruido paso por mis oídos, me puse en alerta, una leve brisa hiso sacudir mi cuerpo, el frió que tengo es horrible pero aun escucho el ruido tomo mi bokken y me dirijo a la ventana.

\- Akane. ¡BAM!, golpe de bokken.

\- ¡AAY, AKANE ESO DUELE! - Ranma estaba en el marco de la ventana con el bokken clavado en su cabeza.

\- ¡ENTONCES NO TE COLES POR LAS VENTANAS DE LA GENTE! - eso me enfureció, ¿cómo se atreve a entrar a mi cuarto?, pero gritar me hizo marearme. Me muevo un poco hasta llegar a mi cama desplomándome en ella. El frió es horrible, debo acostarme.

\- Akane tengo que cuidarte - Ranma me mira seriamente. Está, ¿preocupado?

\- No es necesario yo puedo cuidarme so...¡aachuu!...- ¡malditos estornudos!, no me dejan ni siquiera terminar de hablar.

\- Vamos, tranquilízate - Ranma toco mi cabeza. Una leve sacudida, como electricidad, me hizo temblar pero no de frio.

\- Estas ardiendo y estas toda transpirada debes cambiarte y cubrirte con la mantas - Ranma camino hasta mi armario y saco mi pijama amarillo - este fue el más cercano que había - se veía nervioso, ¿habrá visto algo? Si no estuviera tan débil ni siquiera lo dejo acercarse a mi armario, pero ¡este maldito resfriado!

\- ¿Puedes cambiarte, o lo hago yo? - estaba sonrojado. Extendía su mano con el pijama hacia mí.

\- Yo... yo puedo cambiarme - tome el pijama. Estaba a punto de quitarme la camisa que llevaba encima pero Ranma me detuvo.

\- ¡Espera un momento!, yo...yo salgo de aquí y tu...tu mientras te cambias - estaba completamente rojo. Después de esas palabras salió rápidamente del cuarto.

\- Ni siquiera me fije - me sentía tan débil, ¿cómo quería que lo notara?, apenas puedo vestirme yo sola.

Termino de cambiarme. Este pijama es un poco fresco pero no importa.

\- Akane, ¿puedo entrar?

No respondo simplemente abro la puerta. El entra y me toma en brazos. Eso sí me sorprendió.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

\- No debes forzarte - se dirigía a la cama - yo te cuidare no te preocupes - _"tu... ¿por qué estás tan cerca marimacho?"_.

\- Suéltame - solo recordar esas palabras me hacen sentir peor.

\- Esta bien – me suelta encima de la cama tapándome con las mantas. Al parecer, no noto mi molestia.

\- Ahora te pondré esto - Ranma mojaba los trapos.

\- No es necesario, ya vete - no quiero que estés cerca.

\- No me iré, además - sentí el frió paño en mi frente - tú me cuidaste, ¿no? no hay problema en que yo te cuide - su voz sonaba dulce, pero olvidar no es tan fácil.

\- Eso no importa, tú no debes tocarme -ya ni se lo que digo.

\- ¡¿Por qué, por qué no te puedo tocar?! - Ranma parecía enfadado. Casi tira el cubo de agua.

\- Tú lo dijiste, que no me acercara. Si tanto te molesto entonces déjame en paz - trate de controlarme no quería gritar.

\- ¡Yo jamás dije eso!.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - bueno hasta ahí el autocontrol. Es qué, ¿ni siquiera lo admite?.

\- ¿No sé de qué hablas?, ¿cuándo?

.

Este tipo es un idiota

\- ¡Cuando fui a verte imbécil!, ¿no lo recuerdas? "¿Por qué estás tan cerca marimacho?" - dije intentando imitar su voz.

\- Yo...yo no me refería a eso, yo solo...solo no aguantaba que estuvieras tan cerca - se puso en pose de indio y cerro sus ojos estaba sonrojado. No sé cómo tomar sus palabras

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "aguantar"? - lo mire frunciendo el ceño, ¿es que acaso no sabe decir algo mejor?

\- Me refiero a que…pues yo me puse nervioso porque tú te veías muylindaycariñosa - no logre entender nada, lo había dicho tan rápido que apenas sé que hablo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Pues que tú te...te...te ¡aahh!, ¡te veías muy linda y cariñosa ¿ahora si escuchaste?!. - Lo dijo fuerte, no al punto de gritar pero sí bastante alto.

\- ¿Crees que me veía linda? - cómo podía estar pasando eso, Ranma, el "Gran Saotome Ranma" me estaba diciendo que me veía linda. A mí.

\- No te veías - empezó a hacerse bolita - siem…pre te ves linda - no podía ver su cara, ya que la ocultaba entre sus piernas. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, creo que esto no es bueno para mi resfriado.

Salgo de la cama caminando lentamente hasta él. Por un momento el dolor y el frió se esfuman.

\- Ranma - digo mientras acaricio su cabello, el levanta el rostro mirándome - gracias - y le sonrió. Él se ruboriza y aparta su mirada de mis ojos, eso me molesta pero:

\- Gracias a ti también, ya sabes, por cuidarme - a veces Ranma puedes resultar muy tierno, pero muy tsundere.

\- Tierno - dije sin pensar.

\- ¿Tierno?, ¿de qué hablas? - que torpe soy, ¿y ahora qué?

\- Bueno...tu... este, puedes ser muy tierno a veces, eso es todo - siento mis mejillas arder. Ranma toma mi mano delicadamente.

\- Akane - seguía tan rojo como antes hasta podría decir que quizá... más - debes volver a la cama - Nuevamente me toma en sus brazos y me mete debajo de las mantas.

\- Ahora quédate tranquila tu fiebre aun no baja - me sonreía pero se veía preocupado.

\- Esta bien - le sonrió. Tratare de estar tranquila, por ahora.

Minutos después

Luego de muchos cambios de paños, Ranma bajo a buscar un termómetro y me tomo la temperatura.

\- 35.5 ha bajado un poco, ¡genial! - dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa - pero aun debes descansar.

\- Gracias enfermero - mi pequeña broma hizo sonrosar a mi prometido.

\- Bueno, ahora debes dormir - empezó a ordenar. Va a irse.

\- Nos vemos mañana.

\- Ranma - no quiero que se vaya - por favor, quédate - dije mientras tomaba su mano.

Se puso muy rojo pero no se fue. Se agacho quedando al costado de mi cama, sin soltar mi mano.

\- jajája - Ranma comenzó a reír, ¿qué le pico ahora?

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- jajája, es que me acorde de un manga shoujo que vi. En una escena la chica se quedó toda la noche tomando la mano del chico, empezaron igual que nosotros pero al revés jaja. Que coincidencia ¿no?

\- ¿Lees mangas shoujo?, "eso es tan poco varonil Ranma" - dije tratando de imitar la voz de tía Nodoka.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO!, Daisuke llevo un manga a la escuela y me lo mostro, dijo que me serviria para ser mas bueno con las mujeres

No creo que un manga shoujo sea suficiente.

\- Ya entiendo pero tu normalmente ocupas el lugar de la chica, ¿no?- no sirvo para las bromas ya que Ranma me miro enfadado.

\- Así que no me consideras hombre.

\- Yo nunca dije eso, solo dije que siempre eres mas... estas acostumbrado a ser la chica - no te enojes por favor, rayos.

\- No estoy acostumbrado, nunca me comportaría como una chica - dijo enfurruñado.

\- Si, claro - dije con sarcasmo

\- es en serio ni siquiera entiendo bien a los protas, "déjame probar el elixir de tu ser", ¿a que se refiere?

¡¿Qué clase de manga shoujo es ese?!

\- Eres muy inocente en ocasiones Ranma.

\- No sé si tomar eso bien o mal - aun no quitaba su cara de enfado.

\- Tómalo bien. Oye, se me ocurre una idea, que tal si cambiamos la historia.

\- ¿Cambiar la historia?, ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, en vez de quedarte dormido en el piso, porque no duermes aquí - dije señalando la cama - conmigo.

\- ¡Que...que yo no...no puedo es que...si se enteran!.

\- Da igual. Solo por hoy, ¿está bien?

No se veía muy convencido, pero sin decir nada se acostó lentamente a mi lado.

\- Cabemos perfecto. ¿No?

Como respuesta, solo recibí una simple afirmación de su cabeza.

\- Apaga la luz por favor - dije tratando de sonar lo más dulce posible. De nuevo nada, solo apago la luz y se acostó.

Se sentía tan cálido.

\- A...Akane.

\- ¿Si Ranma?

\- Bueno, madre me dijo que pues…tú me habías pues, me...me habías besado, ¿a qué se refería?

Sentí de golpe el ardor en mis mejillas, que suerte que la oscuridad cubría el lugar.

\- Yo pues...yo...tú.

\- ¿Yo que?

\- Tu...tu no parabas de moverte y gemir entonces, yo no hallaba que hacer y luego recordé una clase donde dijeron que a los niños pequeños, cuando tienen pesadillas hay que besarles o acariciarlos delicadamente, entonces comencé a acariciar tu cabello, pero aun te movías así que empecé a besarte en la frente y te quedaste tranquilo, así que seguí haciéndolo mientras mojaba tu cara, tía Nodoka debió pasar y verme.

\- Dices que soy igual que un niño pequeño - no podía ver bien su cara, pero se escuchaba molesto.

\- Bueno, fue lo primero que vino a mi mente.

Silencio incómodo.

\- Akane, entonces...pues.

\- ¿Qué… qué pasa?

\- Bueno, si tú lo hiciste entonces yo...igual puedo besarte, ¿no?

\- Ahh - como preguntas cosas así - yo no sé.

\- Pero tú...tú lo hiciste, es lo justo.

\- Tienes razón es lo justo - creo que mi cerebro se desconectó de mi cuerpo. ¡¿Lo justo?!

\- Muy bien - percibí como se acercaba, comencé a ponerme nerviosa y de repente sentí sus labios sobre mi frente, una y otra y otra y otra vez.

\- Ranma detente - mi corazón latía fuertemente.

\- Yo, lo siento pero - volvió a hacerlo - es que yo - volvió a hacerlo.

\- Eso es injusto - dije poniendo mis manos en su boca.

\- ¿Por qué? tú lo hiciste, ¿no?

\- Pero tú estabas dormido.

\- Entonces puedo denunciarte por acoso sexual Akane - ¡¿qué?! Esa manera de matar el momento.

\- ¡¿Como que acoso?!

\- Jajaja no te enojes - otra vez beso mi frente - Akane yo... ¿puedo…puedo abrazarte?

\- Es que yo... - muy tarde para responder Ranma ya me había abrazado, pasando su brazo por mi cintura.

\- ¿Ranma?

\- Lo siento es solo por esta vez ¿okey? te...te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, sin tu permiso, claro.

\- Ranma - sentir su calidez creo que es suficiente para estar feliz -...¡aachuu!...

\- Aun sigues resfriada, ¿eh? - comenzó a atraerme más hacia el - necesitaras más calor entonces.

\- Gracias - respondí feliz.

\- Gracias a ti por no mandarme a volar.

\- Tonto.

\- Torpe.

Comenzamos a reír y sin darme cuenta ya me había quedado dormida.

A la mañana siguiente

Cuando tuve control de mis sentidos, note un leve peso en mi cintura. Abrí los ojos perezosamente topándome con un pecho conocido, por su típica ropa china.

\- Ranma - recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Ranma aun sujetaba mi cintura, su cara dormida era como la de un niño. Lo bese pero no en la frente, en los labios. Él nunca lo sabría, esta vez no hay testigos.

\- No es tan malo enfermarse de vez en cuando, ¿no es así?, Ranma.

* * *

Nota de Autora: Agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron mi historia, tanto a las que dejaron su review como a los lectores silenciosos. De todo corazón ¡Muchas Gracias!

Agradecimientos especiales:

 **rosefe-123**

 **Kotomi saotome**

 **RyaOtaku**

 **Adyliett**

¡Gracias por su review!, espero que les guste la continuación de la historia.


	3. Especial

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

"Engaño en Nekoken"

* * *

La noche ha llegado a Nerima, el cielo está completamente estrellado y nuestro protagonista se encuentra en el techo de la casa Tendo, ¿admirando las estrellas?, pues no, se encuentra abrazando sus piernas en un completo estado de depresión.

\- Maldición...Akane si tan solo pudiera hacerlo - con esas simples palabras pareció empeorar su estado ya que un aura azul oscura lo cubrió y así comenzó a recordar todo lo acontecido en el día.

Flash Back

 **POV RANMA**

Un día normal comienza despertando en tu cama, pero no recordaba que mi cama era tan blanda y que olía tan bien, como a lavanda. Respiro hondo sintiéndome extasiado por aquella fragancia que se me hace muy familiar, dulce y agradable, como el oler que siento al tener a Akane en brazos.

\- ¡Akane! - me despierto de golpe con ese pensamiento, dándome cuenta de que me había quedado a dormir en su habitación, esperaba verla a mi lado pero en el lugar donde debería estar ella solo había un gran oso blanco con un moñito rojo, nunca lo había visto, ¿quién se lo dio? Me levanto perezosamente, creo que hace mucho tiempo no dormía tan bien.

Empiezo a bajar las escaleras. Ni siquiera vi la hora, ¿será muy tarde?

\- Buenos días Kasumi.

\- Buenos días Ranma-kun, has dormido un poco más hoy - me pregunto cómo le hará Kasumi para sonreír todo el tiempo.

\- Oh, sí dormí muy bien, ¿sabes qué hora es?

\- las 13:30

\- ¡Qué tan tarde!, me perdí el almuerzo - como podía ser, perder la comida. Akane ¿por qué no me despertaste?

\- Bueno en realidad el almuerzo está intacto

\- ¿A qué te refieres Kasumi?

\- Pues, deje listo el almuerzo porque yo iré a visitar al doctor Tofu, Papá y tío Genma dijeron que irían a enterrar un cofre muy lejos antes de que despierte, me pregunto a que se referían, Nabiki bueno, sabe dios donde esta y tía Nodoka fue al templo a orar.

\- Y Akane, ¿dónde está?

\- Ah, Akane-chan salió muy temprano.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿a dónde fue?

\- Bueno, no me dijo, solo hablo de ir a dar un paseo y que volvería un poco tarde, se veía muy entusiasmada.

\- Tengo que salir un rato Kasumi.

\- Ara, no vas a almorzar Ranma-kun.

\- No, no te preocupes volveré luego. Adiós.

No podía creerlo, ¿dónde se metió esa niña?, ¿por qué saldría? y ¿por qué volvería tarde? De repente la imagen de ella con un chico viene a mi mente. Imposible, sacudo mi cabeza para deshacerme de esos pensamientos no, no puede ser, no después de lo que paso ayer, ella debería estar contenta de poder estar conmigo, debe estar comprando algo para la escuela si eso es, no puede ser otra cosa.

Minutos después

Buscar a Akane es muy fácil, solo debo concentrarme un poco. Está en una tienda, supongo que es de ropa o una sastrería, ¿qué hace Akane aquí? ¿Trabajo?, claro que no, Akane ni siquiera sabe coser.

Me acerco hasta el ventanal de la tienda, si Akane me ve seguro piensa que la estoy siguiendo, claro que eso no es verdad, pero ella lo pensaría. Esta cortando un pedazo de tela roja y un chico se le está acer… ¡Espera! ¿Por qué ese chico habla tan cerca de ella? sé qué dirían que exagero, pero se diferenciar cuando alguien desea estar con Akane y no en buen sentido, se nota por como la miran, normalmente ella los aleja pero, ¿por qué a este tipo no? y le sonríe, en serio esto es molesto, creo que mejor me voy ella se ve muy feliz al lado de ese sujeto. No me interesa. Comienzo a saltar por los techos de las casa, solo quiero llegar al dojo y entrenar, entrenar, entrenar y entrenar.

Una hora de entrenamiento después

Definitivamente debo estar en enfermándome otra vez, no estoy concentrado, no he podido hacer ningún movimiento a la perfección. Eso me irrita, mientras intentaba nuevamente la misma maldita kata noto llegar a Akane, se para en la puerta como esperando a que termine je si eso es lo que quiere tendrá que esperar, solo recordarla con ese chico me molesta así que alargare mi entrenamiento un poco.

10 minutos después

Bueno solo fueron 10 minutos, pero Akane parece que se hartó de esperar.

\- Hola Ranma - sonríe. Rayos, ¿por qué tienes que sonreír cuando estoy molesto contigo?

\- Hola - debo ser frio, frio. No caigas ante ella. Tú puedes.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Bueno, pareces desconcentrado - le dio al clavo. En serio debe notarse mucho.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes - no caigas, aguanta.

\- ¿Seguro? - se acerca, está muy cerca de mi cara, aunque no tanto, después de todo, tiene que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarme. Por alguna razón se ve tierna, muy tierna.

\- E… estoy bien - me aparto de ella. Tenerla cerca me inquieta ¡rayos! siento mi cara caliente.

\- Si tú lo dices. Oye yo tengo… tengo que contarte algo.

\- No quiero saberlo - me hablara sobre ese chico, estoy seguro.

\- Pero es importante...yo - se ruboriza, es obvio, ella piensa deshacerse del compromiso. No quiero escuchar.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero oírlo!, déjame tranquilo - creo que mi tono de voz fue algo despectivo.

\- ¡¿Por qué estás enojado?! – Akane frunció el ceño y me miro fieramente.

\- No estoy enojado, solo no te quiero escuchar – resiste.

\- Oh, vamos, se nota que estás enojado. Anda dime, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué no le vas a preguntar al amigo tuyo ese?, de seguro él es más interesante y sabe sobre mi enojo.

\- ¿De qué amigo hablas?, no te entiendo.

\- No te hagas, hablo del chico ese de la tienda de ropa o lo que sea.

\- Eres un idiota, el solo me estaba ayudando.

\- Así ayudando, en que te estará _"ayudando"_ ¿eh? Debe ser algo muy divertido para que le sonrías a cada rato, ¿no?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con ese _"ayudando"_?, ¡¿Qué es lo que crees que hacía, eh?!

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú. Tu eres la que anda de coqueta con cada chico, porque no vuelves con tu ami...- no pude terminar de hablar porque de lleno impacto algo en mi cara, que fue lanzado por Akane.

\- ¡Eres un tonto!, nunca vuelvo a hacer algo por ti Saotome. ¡NUNCA!

\- ¡Rayos!, Akane - sea ha enojado es obvio, solo con oír el Saotome sé que está enojada. Miro hacia abajo y hay un paquete, debió ser lo impacto con mi cara, lo aplastado que quedo lo confirma. Lo abro. No puedo describir la emoción que sentí al ver su contenido, un pequeño muñeco de mí y uno de Akane, juntos, abrazados y una nota colgada:

 _"Feliz Aniversario: Llevas 4 años en casa y créeme que a pesar de todo, soy muy feliz por tenerte aquí. Sé que no soy la mejor de tus prometidas, pero aun así créeme que te quiero mucho te estimo mucho y creo que mi vida nunca fue tan divertida hasta que llegaste._

 _Con cariño._

 _Akane"_

Soy un completo imbécil. Como puedo arruinar todo tan fácilmente ¡rayos! Empiezo a correr hacia la casa, mejor dicho hacia la habitación de Akane.

\- Akane abre - no responde ¡Maldición!

\- Akane, por favor, quiero hablar contigo – nada. Ni un ruido, creo que iré a ver su ventana.

Minutos después

Nada. La ventana está cerrada, normalmente siempre está abierta.

\- En serio debe estar molesta.

\- ¿Y quién la culpa? - y ahora veo un ángel con mi cara, en mi hombro. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

\- Yo no por lo menos – respondo.

\- Claro, ella no tiene la culpa de que los chicos la persigan… es muy linda - maldito ángel eso ya lo sé y ¡¿por qué esta sonrojado?!

\- Debo admitir que sí, es preciosa - y ahora un demonio, mi estado mental va de mal en peor.

\- Ves hasta el demonio este lo sabe.

\- Acaso están unidos contra mí, ¿no deberían contradecirse?

\- Bueno - el demonio habla - tal vez no nos llevemos tan bien, pero estoy harto de esperar.

\- ¿Esperar? - ¿de qué habla?

\- Ya sabes - sonríe - hace mucho que quieres tener a Akane cerca, ¿no es así?

\- ¡NO SE DE QUE HABLAS! - mi cara debe ser un tomate. ¡Maldito demonio!

\- Ah no sabes, bueno supongo que despertar agitado en la mañana por los extraños sueños que tienes con Akane vistiendo poca ropa debe ser un indicio - me guiña un ojo. En serio lo odio.

\- Vamos, no hables sobre eso - el ángel agitaba las manos, está totalmente rojo - en fin debes disculparte y hacerlo bien.

\- Pero no puedo entrar, estará encerrada todo el día. ¡Soy un idiota!

\- Eso es obvio - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Ahh ya váyanse, déjenme solo.

\- Que torpe, no sabe que somos parte de su mente acomplejada, ¿no? - odio a este demonio, aunque tenga mi cara.

\- ¡YA FUERA!

Fin del Flash Back

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? - necesito pensar en algo.

Miauuuu miaauuu

\- ga...ga... ¡Gato!

 **POV AKANE**

Enserio es un tonto, lo odio, ¿cómo puede ser tan imbécil? Nunca, nunca volveré a hacer algo por él. ¡Lo juro!

\- No jures tanto, al final terminaras perdonándolo - ¿un ángel? esto es raro.

\- ¿De dónde saliste? - su cara es igual a la mía.

\- De tu mente querida, he salido para que veas que debes perdonarlo.

\- ¡¿Cómo que perdonarlo?! – ¿un demonio? Debo revisar mi temperatura – ese idiota no merece perdón.

\- Bueno, siempre los perdona ¿no es así?

\- Esta vez no –respondí – estoy harta de perdonarlo. Al fin creía que habíamos avanzado un poco, pero siempre terminamos igual.

\- Es verdad - el demonio piensa igual que yo - ese tipo es un idiota celoso.

\- ¡¿Celoso?! – dijimos el ángel y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio?, hablo sobre Daishi-kun el debió verte cuando estabas con él.

\- Eso es imposible.

\- No, es lo más obvio.

\- Imposible.

\- Claro que es obvio

\- Qué no

\- Qué si

\- Qué no

La discusión podría haber durado más tiempo, pero de repente se escucharon unos golpes en la ventana, como rasguños

\- miauuu

\- ¿Un gato? – eso también era raro. Para cuando me di cuenta el ángel y el demonio habían desaparecido.

\- miauuu

Voy hacia la ventana y la abro, estaba oscuro y ¡pam! algo cae sobre mí haciéndome caer. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba el motivo de mi pelea interna. Ranma.

Pero estaba maullando. Comenzó a acurrucarse en mis piernas ronroneando. Todo mi enojo se va cuando él está en ese estado, es tan tierno. Comienzo a acariciarlo, siempre es tan tranquilo cuando esta así aunque es un poco raro, esta sonrojado, debe hacer mucho frio afuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? o través un gato te siguió, verdad – solo obtuve un maullido de su parte empezó a subir su cabeza. Sé que tal vez sonara aprovechador pero en cuanto lo hizo no lo pensé mucho y le di un tímido beso, después de todo, nunca podría obtener uno de él. Ranma-neko parecía sorprendido y oculto su cara entre sus manos, maullando.

No sabía cómo tomar su reacción, no se mucho sobre gatos. Me pare, camine un poco hasta llegar a mi cama, me senté en ella y desde ahí llame a Ranma:

\- Ven chiquito – le dije mientras movía mi mano ligeramente.

Ranma-neko comenzó a acercarse lentamente, tímido, parecía no estar seguro de lo que hacía.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?, vamos, ven aquí chiquito – sigo llamándolo mientras sonrió. Parece animarse y comienza a caminar hasta mí. Esperaba que se subiera a mis piernas como era su costumbre pero se ganó a mi lado habiéndose un ovillo. Es extraño.

\- ¿Qué te sucede pequeño? – comienzo a acariciarle la cabeza delicadamente y entonces…

\- ¿En serio siempre me tratas así cuando estoy en nekoken? – Ranma hablo aun sin mirarme.

\- Ranma tú…no estás en…tu – no entendía ¿cómo rayos te atreves a engañarme así? Mis mejillas ardieron de inmediato.

\- Lo siento – se deshizo de su estado de ovillo y se sentó en la cama en pose de indio – no me dejabas entrar y luego aparecieron unos gatos, entonces se me ocurrió fingir el estado nekoken – él estaba muy rojo – perdón.

Es todo un cretino. Está bien que quiera hablar conmigo pero de ahí a fingir estar en nekoken para entrar a mi cuarto.

\- Eres un…un – saque mi mazo gigante estaba a punto de aplastarlo con él.

\- ¡Espera Akane, no te enojes! – Comenzó a sacudir sus manos enfrente de mi – ¡por favor no me golpes!

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, yo…yo te be…. Te – mi mazo iba directo a su cabeza pero lo detuvo.

\- Por favor no te enojes – dijo haciendo fuerzas para que no lo golpeara – además tú me… me besaste dime… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Sentía mi rostro caliente, ¿cómo iba a explicarlo?, no es algo común de mí. ¿Estará enojado? ¿Pensara que me aprovecho de él igual que sus otras prometidas?

-Yo… yo… pues, no se – tengo miedo, creerá que soy una pervertida

\- Por favor dime – comenzó a acercarse, me puse tan nerviosa que solté mi mazo. No me di cuenta, pero al soltar el mazo perdí un poco el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas en la cama.

Todo fue muy rápido, yo ahí tirada en la cama y Ranma encima de mí, la situación no podía ser más comprometedora, claro agregándole que estamos encima de mi cama, en mi pieza y no hay nadie en casa, totalmente normal.

\- Akane que torpe eres, ¿estás bien? – se separó un poco de mí y me miro a los ojos en ese momento mi corazón estaba totalmente descontrolado.

\- Si pero…yo…quítate por favor – dije tímida. Es raro, normalmente lo mandaría a volar pero estoy muy nerviosa.

\- No quiero – ¡¿cómo que no quiero?! Su cara se veía como la de un niño pequeño.

\- ¿Qué dices?, quítate – empecé a moverme para salir pero el sujeto mis muñecas impidiéndome moverme – ¿qué haces?

\- Nada, solo no quiero salir - Ranma está muy sonrojado, me pregunto si esta tan nervioso como yo – primero debes responder por que me besaste.

\- Yo… - creo que debo decirlo pero – oye, yo estoy enojada contigo – recordé lo que paso antes – no pienso decirte nada Saotome.

Ranma bajo su cabeza, su flequillo cubría su rostro, su agarre fue más débil pero no lo suficiente para dejarme salir.

\- Yo en serio, de verdad, lo siento, no quería decirte eso.

\- ¿A que te refieres con "eso"? con que me trataras como una cualquiera – es muy amargo

\- Si, yo sé que no lo eres, al contrario, siempre alejas a los chicos que tienen segundas intenciones, pero yo no pude evitarlo porque…- silencio por que te callas en un momento importante

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yo tan solo no pude evitarlo porque… – subió su cabeza y me miro a los ojos – odio cuando le sonríes a los chicos – Ranma estaba totalmente rojo, estaba celoso Ranma el egocéntrico de Ranma ¡celoso!

\- ¿Estabas celoso?

\- Si… pero no me hagas repetirlo es difícil – su cara toda enrojecida y sus facciones nerviosas lo habían ver con un niño adorable.

\- Entiendo – dije sonriendo – pero no vuelvas a tratarme así, odio cuando me insultas sin razón.

\- ¡Si habían razones! – me miro molesto – tu no eras la razón, es solo que no me gusta que le sonrías a los chicos, ni les hables, ni los mires…

\- Estas exagerando

\- No exagero, tú eres…pues eres linda y sé que no es tu culpa pero los chicos siempre se te acercan y ¡siempre son puros pervertidos!

\- No te debes preocupar por eso

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Yo solo…bueno, solo me interesa estar con un pervertido.

\- ¡Eh! ¡¿quién es?! ¡¿De quién hablas?! Si lo encuentro…te juro que lo mato – su agarre se volvió más fuerte

\- Auchh, Ranma detente – me soltó de inmediato y se sentó un poco lejos de mí.

\- ¡Lo siento yo no quería herirte ¡ ¿estás bien?!

\- Si no te preocupes, y puedes ser muy tonto. Cuando me refería a un solo pervertido hablaba de ti – él se puso rojo y agacho la cabeza.

\- Entonces ahora me dirás porque me besaste – maldición lo había olvidado, pero ya no tengo miedo, si él tiene celos debe ser porque me quiere o le gusto por lo menos

\- Bueno eso es un poco obvio, nunca obtendría un beso si te lo pidiera.

Levanto la vista y me miro enfadado.

\- ¡Claro que lo haría!

\- Ah sí, quiero verte hacerlo.

\- Oh, sí lo hare – comenzó a acercarse – cierra los ojos

\- No quiero

\- Vamos no seas testaruda, ciérralos

\- Ahh, está bien – cerré los ojos ¿por qué no podía tenerlos abiertos?

5 minutos más tarde

Nada. Solo silencio, eso me desespero y termine abriendo los ojos, Ranma tenía los ojos cerrados y se notaba como los apretaba. Estaba nervioso

\- Ya déjalo – dije mientras me apartaba de el – no tiene caso

\- ¡Espera yo puedo hacerlo! Solo…

\- Solo nada. Sabía que no podrías.

\- Y tú, haber hazlo.

Oh, claro que lo haría, espere 5 minutos porque él lo haga no iba a hacer lo mismo. Me acerque lentamente hasta él, estaba muy cerca de su rostro pero no me detuve, mire sus labios y lo bese. Fueron solo segundos pero fueron muy dulces, no fue igual a los 2 anteriores que le había dado, este fue más… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Estimulante? Me separe de él, estaba sonrojado aún tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

\- Ves que podía hacerlo – me levante de la cama estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero…

\- Ahora si no puedes escapar – Ranma me tomo de la cintura y me dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente.

\- Eres muy pequeña

\- Oye, a quien le dices peque… - no pude seguir hablando, para cuando me di cuenta sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, moviéndose torpe y lentamente. Al principio no pude hacer nada no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero pasado un tiempo le correspondí y comenzó a besarlo.

El beso se volvió más demandante y pasado un tiempo comencé a necesitar aire, me separe un poco de él para respirar pero al segundo Ranma volvió a besarme más enérgicamente que al principio.

\- Ranma ya basta – dije entrecortada

\- No quiero… a mi… me gusta… besarte – estaba jadeando pero no quería seguir así, antes debía escuchar algo.

\- Ranma por favor – puse mis manos en su pecho y lo aleje

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Dime algo, tú ¿que sientes por mí? – se puso muy rojo pero me miró fijamente, decidido y sonrió

\- Akane yo no puedo decirte que me gustas – eso me dolió – ni que te quiero – quiero golpearte – pero no es porque te odie o me desagrades es porque esas palabras no son suficientes para expresar lo que siento por ti. No me pareces linda eres preciosa, no eres exactamente cariñosa pero si llegas a ser muy dulce, no me gustas a mí me encantas, es más, me vuelves loco y no, definitivamente no te quiero yo te… Te amo Akane, te amo y no sabes lo difícil que es decirlo, es difícil expresar lo que de verdad siento – de repente Ranma estaba ahorcajas en el piso mirando directamente al suelo – creo que fui claro, ¿verdad?

\- Si Ranma, lo fuiste y créeme que a mí también me encantas – me miro sorprendido y sonrojado – Te amo Ranma – y lo bese.

Los besos continuaron hasta que escuchamos a Kasumi que nos llamaba para almorzar. No quería separarme de él, pero no hubo opción, nos arreglamos un poco y mientras me ponía un suéter (ya que la noche se puso muy fría) Ranma me tomo por la cintura y me beso otra vez.

\- Esto aún no termina Akane, vendré por ti antes de dormir, ¿okey?

\- Estaré impaciente, ¿no me dejaras esperando, verdad?

\- Ten eso por seguro – se acercó a mi oído y susurro – te dejare sin ganas de dormir – y se fue velozmente.

\- Eso espero, bobo.

* * *

Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos!, he hecho un especial, no soy muy buena con las cosas subidas de tono así que me esforcé mucho escribiendo esto, que aunque no sea provocador, eh, pues fue difícil escribirla, espero que le guste. ¡Gracias por leer!

Agradecimientos especiales:

 **Melany B:** Espero que te haiga gustado la historia (y que leas este especial), agradezco mucho tu review.

 **Eliza tendo:** Hola! este capítulo va para ti como para otra personita que deseaba otro capítulo espero que te guste.

 **Nancyricoleon:** Un gusto, que bueno que te guste la historia, así que espero que te guste este especial.

 **Adyliett:** Bueno al final continúe la historia con otro capítulo espero sea de tu agrado.

 **Flakita:** este capítulo va para ti también espero que te guste mucho

¡Gracias por su review!

 **Luna Glow**


End file.
